fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Square Network
Square Network is a American television network owned by P-G Studios. The channel was launched in January 3, 1989 at 6am. The channel airs daily from 8am - 9pm. And airs a late night programming block called SquareAtNight. Launched in April 1999. The channel airs original programming and some programming from channels like Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, and Disney Channel. The channel is made for viewers 7-14. On July 14, 2015, The channel rebranded with new bumpers, promos, idents and a new logo. Logos SquareNetwork1989logo.png|1989–2015 SquareNetwork2015logo.png|2015–present History Early years (1989-95) Square Network was launched on Tuesday, January 3, 1989 at 6:00 am. In 1991, The channel aired its first three original series, The Amazing Adventures of Alexander, AAAAAH!! Monsters Everywhere!, and James' Movie Theater. In 1993, James' Movie Theater became the network's most popular series, The show ran for nine seasons, and 138 episodes, before ending in 2006. In 1994, A block called Squaretoons was made. Golden era (1995-03) The lates 1990s and early 2000s were marked as the great times of Square Network. To start it off, in 1995, What Have I Done? aired on the network. And it became the second popular show on the channel, Tough Times ''and ''Guy's World ''in 1996 and 1997, ''Mr. Television, Luke's Life, Circles, and Wrong Tales in 1998 and 1999 became popular shows as well. The channel introduced SquareAtNight in 1999. More shows like Let's Go! ''and ''Burger-Guy ''both premiered in the early 2000s. The "Fall" era (2003-11) From May 2003 to April 2011, The channel introduced the Fall era, which changed everything. Shows like ''James' Movie Theater ''and ''Mr. Television ''ended in 2006, ''Circles, The Amazing Adventures of Alexander, and Guy's World ''ended in 2003, and ''Let's Go! ''ended in 2004. And they were replaced by new shows, for example. ''Tyler's Life, The Awesome World of Jaiden, and Raymond's World. Improvement era (2011-15) From April 2011 to July 2015, The channel started to improve. With shows like Beyond, LEGO-Guy's Adventures, The 3rd, and Three Stupid Guys. In 2012, Luke's Life beated James' Movie Theater to being the most popular show on the channel. In 2013, The network was available in HD. Reboot era (2015-present) From July 2015 to present day, The channel rebooted, With new bumpers, and a new logo. And new shows like BackOnSpeed, The Random Adventures of Sebastian and Mike, and Tim and Dan's Quirky Adventures. Programming Main article: Square Network/Programming Square Network schedule (Saturday, March 11, 2017) 8:00 am: Speedy 8:30 am: Roblox: The Animated Series 9:00 am: The Awesome World of Jaiden 9:30 am: More The Awesome World of Jaiden 10:00 am: Luke's Life (marathon) 10:30 am: Luke's Life (marathon) 11:00 am: Luke's Life (marathon) 11:30 am: Luke's Life (marathon) 12:00 am: Luke's Life (marathon) 12:30 am: Luke's Life (marathon) 1:00 pm: Luke's Life (marathon) 1:30 pm: Luke's Life (marathon) 2:00 pm: Luke's Life (marathon) 2:30 pm: Luke's Life (marathon) 3:00 pm: Luke's Life: The Movie 3:30 pm: LEGO-Guy's Adventures 4:00 pm: James' Movie Theater (rerun) 4:30 pm: BackOnSpeed 5:00 pm: Luke's Life 5:30 pm: Beyond 6:00 pm: Roblox: The Animated Series 6:30 pm: Nicky's World 7:00 pm: SuperGuys! 7:30 pm: The Fairly OddParents (syndication) 8:00 pm: The Waffles Show 8:30 pm: Rated 10 n' Up Category:TV Channels Category:Square Network